Insert Christmas OneShot Title Here
by Tacoko
Summary: A bit of a late Christmas oneshot for a friend of mine. XD - "Then her thoughts went straight to what Tash and Carlos might be doing at that very moment and she blushed deeply, suddenly having that image of Tash and Carlos turn to her and Logan." LoganXOC


_**This here is a one-shot that was requested by my good buddy, BigFan4242 for Christmas. I know it's kinda late, but I have a life...lol that is a total lie. XD**_

_**WARNING: Some sexual stuffs. And that is pretty much it. XD BEWARE. XD**_

Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING.**

Insert Christmas OneShot Title Here

"I hate you," Charlotte said as she stared down her best friend Natasha. The girl just rolled her eyes as she hugged onto a short, cute Latino boy. "First Kendall and Jo leaves, and then James and some other girl, and now you and Carlos? Tash! I thought we were going to spend Christmas together!" Charlotte started to whine.

"Charlie," Natasha said, letting go of Carlos and dragging Charlotte to a corner of the room. "We're going to a Ski Resort in…some place, I dunno. Carlos is the one who surprised me with this."

"…Is it just going to be the two of you?" Charlotte asked, looking over to the overly hyperactive Latino boy.

Natasha grinned. "Yep! And this may be the perfect chance."

"Perfect chance for what?"

"The perfect chance for…you know…" Natasha eyed Charlotte, expecting the girl to figure out what she was getting at. All she got was a blank look and Tash huffed. She beckoned Charlotte closer and whispered into the girl's ear.

Charlotte made a "Duh!" look. "Oh, okay." A few seconds later. "OH!" Tash started to laugh. "Are you…are you sure you're ready for….that?"

Natasha shrugged. "No idea. But look on the bright side. YOU will have some alone time with Mister Spazz,"

Charlotte blushed at that, looking over at Logan. He was in the middle of reading some giant ass book. "That is true…but he wanted to stay and study, I don't want to bother him…"

"Charlie…you're his girlfriend. And you're…you. I don't think he will be bothered by you after having a girlfriend like Camille." Logan and Camille lasted for a little while, but with what happened after Camille and James shared a kiss, Logan was getting ready to lay off the dating game for a while. Until he met Charlotte, that is.

Charlotte laughed. "Yeah, Camille is a little crazy…" she can almost feel the death stare. She wondered how her and Natasha were such good friends. Maybe because she was just as crazy…

"Right! So Carlos and I leave tonight. Kendall and James are already gone so you will have the entire Christmas to spend with Logie," Natasha was brimming with excitement before she remembered she had more packing to do. She grabbed Carlos and dragged him out of 2J, pretty much leaving Charlotte and Logan to their own devices.

It was Christmas day! Charlotte has already had a nice dinner with her family so she decided to join Logan, Mrs. Knight, and Katie just as they finished theirs. Charlotte gave Mrs. Knight and Katie their gifts. She got Mrs. Knight a brand new set of cooking ware and Katie some Snoop Dogg headphones. Both Mrs. Knight and Katie got Charlotte two boxes of very cute earrings. Charlotte and Logan have yet to share presents…

After the gift exchange, Mrs. Knight and Katie left to visit some family that lived in San Diego. They were going to return the next day, but no one really cares about that.

Charlotte and Logan were snuggling up together on the couch, watching "A Christmas Story." There was a channel that played the movie twenty-four hours on Christmas Day, but the couple only planned to watch it once.

"I love this movie," Charlotte commented, feeling all mushy being cuddled up with the one boy she liked so much. Logan was such a fantastic boyfriend and friend. She would hate to lose him.

Logan smiled and he kissed Charlotte on the top of her head, not regretting taking a break from his studies to spend some time with his girl. He thought that he wasn't going to date any more girls after what happened with Camille. But Tash had introduced her friend to the guys one day and that was it; instant attraction.

Charlotte smiled as she remembered when Logan first asked her out. He was spazzing out so much; she just had to say yes. And she didn't regret it for a minute. Charlie was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Logan's soft fingers touching the back of her neck. She shivered from the unexpected sensation and she glared at Logan when he laughed. "What are you doing, Spazzy?"

"Merry Christmas," Logan only replied as he let whatever he was holding drop. Charlotte felt something cold hit her neck. She felt around until she felt something and she looked at it.

"Oh Logan…" she completely melted before him, gazing down at the diamond heart necklace that he put around her neck. She gave Logan a big smile before hopping up from the couch. "Let me get you your gift!" Charlie hopped over to the tree that was set up and she picked up the wrapped gift that she left under the tree when she came over. She hopped over to Logan and gave him the box. "I know you will like it."

"Thanks," Logan smiled before he started to unwrap the box. After unwrapping it, he opened the box and he laughed at what was inside. "Oh God, these sneakers caused James and I so much trouble," Logan held up one of the beastly sneakers, a huge smile on his face. Charlotte had pretty much saw the entire episode of James and Logan and those damned sneakers. It was pretty damn hilarious and she knew that Logan would love another pair after he pretty much ruined the other ones.

"I thought it would give a good laugh," she said, grinning. Logan got up from the couch and wrapped his arms around her in a giant hug. Charlotte returned the hug, leaning her head on the crook of Logan's neck. She felt so safe in his arms, like no one will hurt her ever…

Then her thoughts went straight to what Tash and Carlos might be doing at that very moment and she blushed deeply, suddenly having that image of Tash and Carlos turn to her and Logan. "Oh God…" she groaned.

Logan pulled back and he looked over Charlie, worry upon his face. "Char…are you okay?" he asked. "You're red and," he put a hand to her forehead. "And hot. Are you coming down with a fever? I told you not to hang with Tyler for a reason, Char. You know he has the flu-"

At one movement, Charlotte had Logan completely speechless. Well, not that he could say anything with her mouth practically eating his off his face. Shaking off the initial shock, Logan smiled to himself before he returned the more than soft kiss that Charlotte was giving him. After a few moments, they pulled away and the two of them were flushing red.

"Wow, Char…I didn't know you could kiss like that," Logan breathed out. He took a strand of her hair and pushed it behind her ears. Charlotte smiled at Logan, breathing a bit heavily. "What was that for, anyway?" Charlotte turned redder than humanly possible and she started to stumble over her words. God, that was freaking adorable, but Logan wanted to know so he gave Charlie a look.

"Well uh…" Charlotte began softly. "Tash was talking about how…her and Carlos might…you know…"

Logan just shook his head slowly and Charlotte whined a bit, not wanting to say it.

"She was talking about how her and Carlos….might…have…sex…" Charlotte had whispered the last word very softly and she turned red.

"Char…I didn't hear the last word you said," Logan furrowed his eyebrows, inwardly question why Char seemed so…embarrassed. Logan's head then reared back when Charlotte started to holler at him.

"Sex, Logan! They're going to have sex! Rough, sweaty, Christmas sex!" Charlotte was breathing heavily, not noticing the now red face of Logan. Oh…so that is what she was talking about…

There was an awkward silence between them as they found that they couldn't even look at each other. They just looked at any other thing besides each other and when they finally did…

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Logan asked Charlotte for like, the millionth time. Charlotte had asked herself that question the same number of times as they both sat on Logan's bed. The two looked at each other and just smiled at each other, finding that their feelings are practically growing at that moment. Charlotte just looked at herself and took a deep breath. Before changing her mind, she just took off the shirt she was wearing and threw it across the room.

She could feel Logan's eyes on her chest and she resisted the urge to cover herself. She took another deep breath and looked at Logan. One look at his face and Charlotte was gone, laughing her ass off at his face. His jaw practically on the floor, his eyes as wide as saucers and his face red. After a few minutes of laughing, Charlotte calmed herself down until she was just staring at Logan. His face stayed frozen and she just rolled her eyes, leaning in to give him a kiss on the lips. That seemed to have snapped him out of his shock.

"Um…are their any condoms available?" she asked when she pulled back from him. Logan blinked a few times, trying to piece together what Char said before standing up, going over to James' bed that was on the other side of the room. He opened one of James' night stand drawers and dug inside until he pulled out a small, plastic square. He took a deep breath, his mind reeling over what might just happen in a few moments, and he turned around, freezing at the sight in front of him.

Charlotte had gotten rid of her pants and was just reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. The bra fell to the floor and Logan had a clear view of Charlotte. He swallowed, not able to form the correct words in his brain. This was really happening…

And let the spazzing commence!

Soon enough, the two teens were both bare of all clothing and her under the sheets of Logan's bed. They were sharing a kiss, but Charlotte could feel that Logan was just an inch away of freaking out. She could only feel stronger for Logan. His spazziness was just too cute.

"Logan…relax," Charlotte said to the man laying on top of her. Logan was all shivery and Char was rubbing on his shoulders.

"How can I relax? We're about to lose our virginities and-and- what if I am not any good? I have read that for a girl, it hurts for the first time and I don't want to hurt you. What if it hurts for me as well? What if the condom breaks and then you become pregnant? Charlotte! I am too young to be a father!"

"LOGAN!" Charlotte shook Logan and he stopped rambling, though she knew he was still buggin' out. "If it would make you feel better, how about I be the one to take your virginity first?"

Logan raised an eyebrow in question. "And how would you do that?"

And then, Logan was on his back with Charlotte on top of him, half-way sitting on his legs. He watched Charlotte fumble with the condom, carefully pulling it out the package. She was hesitant at first but she fully pulled the blanket off of the two of them, he eyes going straight downwards.

"Wow…" Charlotte breathed. "I hope it fits…"

The two were stumbling over their movements at first, especially after Charlotte had made the first and final move. It hurt like freaking hell. Her stomach was on fire and she couldn't stop herself from crying out from the pain of it all.

"You're bleeding…" Logan said and Charlotte could see that he was horrified. Logan shifted, probably wanted to get Charlotte off of him so she wouldn't hurt anymore, but Charlotte's cry made him freeze. "Don't move!" Logan laid frozen, watching Charlotte's pained expression.

"God it hurts…" she groaned, too afraid to move at all.

"Char…I'm sorry…" Logan said. He took his hands and started to rub her thighs, hoping it would soothe her a little bit.

Charlotte shook her head. "It's not your fault, I mean, it happens all the time…" she said softly. She took a deep breath and the two just laid there, waiting for them to be comfortable with each other without all the pain.

After what seemed like an eternity, Logan heard Charlotte take in a deep breath before feeling her move. A shiver went up Logan's spine and he couldn't help but moan. "God, what was that!"

Charlotte must have felt it too, because her eyes had completely glazed over. She put her hands on Logan's chest and she carefully bent over, laying a kiss on Logan's lips. "I love you…"

Logan smiled at Charlotte, moving his hands to her hips. "I love you too…"

Charlotte smiled and she sat back up, causing another sensation to rush to the both of them. They shivered and let out moans. "Good God, no wonder why James likes this so much," Logan said and Charlotte laughed.

"I am pretty sure this isn't the best part," she said before she started to brace herself. "Get ready for the ride of your life!"

"CHARLIE!" came the bellowing voice of one over excited crazy. Tash came crashing into the apartment of 2J, leaving Carlos to handle all the luggage bags. Tash crashed into Charlotte, bringing them both down to the floor before Tash shot up and dragged Charlotte to the only place of privacy, the bathroom.

"Tash…you are freaking crazy," Char deadpanned, a bit upset that she had dragged her away from Logan. They were about to kiss!

"Anyway!" Tash exclaimed, ignoring Char's unimpressed expressions. "Me and Carlos…"

"…Did you guys do it…?"

Tash could only grin and nod. "It was awesome! I mean, yeah, it hurt like hell, BUT, it got better!" Tash clapped her hands happily. Char could see that there was a bit of difference in Tash's demeanor and she could only be happy for her. Tash and Carlos were perfect for each other.

"Well…?"

"Well what?"

"You and the spazz!"

Charlotte only grinned. "I don't kiss and tell," she said, giggling at Tash's face.

"Hey!" Charlotte started to leave the bathroom and Tash followed her. "Hey! Tell me!"

"Nope!"

"You suck, Char!"

Charlotte turned to Natasha and she winked.

You bet your ass she does.

-End-

_**I hope you like it, Fanny! And I do hope that those who read it like it too! Make sure to leave a review to let me know how you liked/disliked it!**_


End file.
